Moving on
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: After Frank leaves Angela, she tries to find someone new. Who she finds is very unexpected for her and everyone else. (Sequel to Romeo and Juliet. But is Angela based)
1. Chapter 1

Angela Rizzoli applied her lipstick, re-checked the rest of her make-up and hair. She slipped on her new black heels and straightened her red dress. Applied some perfume, grabbed her small clutch and headed out. She went into the house to say good bye to Maura and Jane.

"Well I am out for the evening. You two behave yourselves" she said on her way to the front door. Maura and Jane were cuddled upon the lounge watching a movie. Jane turned to say goodbye to her mother but stopped when she caught a glimpse of her.

"Ma, where the hell are you going?" she asked as she untangled herself from Maura and got up from the couch. Angela stopped and turned to meet her curious daughter.

"I'm going out for a few drinks, that's all" she replied casually.

"Dressed like that? Ma I know dad left and I know that was hard on you, but you don't have to go out and…you know" she gestured to her mother's dress.

"Jane I am old enough to do what I want. If I want to go out and meet new people then I will. Your father has moved on and it is about time I did the same" she told Jane. She wasn't going to let her talk her out of this.

"Jane she is right. It's just one night. And plus with the divorce rate as high as it is, I am sure there are plenty of single and interested men out there for her" Maura interrupted from the couch. Jane sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Fine. But if something happens you call me. I will go all bad cop on their ass. Got it" she said. Angela nodded with a smile and kissed Jane's cheek.

"Don't wait up" she said happily as she left the house.

Angela Rizzoli was now 55, divorced and living in her daughter-in-laws guest house. She never thought her life would be where it is today and so it is a shock to find herself sleeping alone. She missed the company and companionship of a spouse or lover. It took months for her to finally accept that Frank had left her. And another few to finally get up the courage to try and move on. She didn't expect to find someone on her first night, but perhaps get a feel of how the dating game works now. It had been almost 35 years since she had been on a date.

She arrived at a club that she had heard was decent and not crowded with horny 20 something year olds. She paid the fair and went to head inside. The bouncer let her in with a nod and a small smile. The club wasn't busy for a Friday, but it was busy enough. Angela made her way over to the bar and waited to be served. She had no idea what to order. After asking for suggestions she decided to go with an apple martini and to her surprise, it was pretty good. After a few sips she turned around and surveyed the people that filled the room. There was a good mix of men and woman and she guessed they aged anywhere between 28 to mid-forties. Before long she had finished her martini and was asking the bartender for another one.

"You might want to be careful. Those things can be lethal" a voice from next to her said. She turned to see a young brunette sitting on the stool next to her.

"Thank you, but I will be fine" Angela replied. She felt a little embarrassed that the young woman thought she couldn't hold her alcohol. Did she really look that old?

"Well don't say I didn't warn you" the brunette turned back around and watched the crowd herself.

By the time Angela had started her third martini she needed the use the restroom. So she quickly finished her drink, grabbed her clutch and made her way to the back of the club. She didn't realise it until she was safely inside the bathroom and grabbing onto the sink to try and stay up right that she was in fact, already drunk. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt ashamed.

"Stupid, idiotic idea Angela" she said to herself. On her way back to her stool she ran into a few people, but none of them seemed to notice or care. She sat back down with a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I told you to be careful" the same voice said again. She turned to see the young woman still sitting there.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to make fun of a divorced old woman" Angela said a little annoyed. The brunette spun around so she was facing Angela.

"I'm not making fun. And for the record, you aren't that old" she gave Angela a wide smile, which for some reason made her blush.

"Well thank you, but its obvious I am the oldest one in this club and that this was a very big mistake" she said as she looked through her clutch for her phone. The brunette moved her stool closer to Angela's.

"I don't believe it. Why don't I buy you another drink?" she offered. Angela stopped and looked at her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she shook her head.

"Please. Let me. I hope you are a wine person" the brunette called the bartender over and ordered two glasses of merlot.

"I didn't know they had wine here" Angela said as she watched him.

"They have almost everything. I'm Sara by the way" the brunette smiled and handed Angela a wine.

"Angela and thank you" they clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So why aren't you out there with your friends?" Angela asked after a short pause. Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh please. I get dragged here every Friday night because they don't want to come by themselves" Sara rolls her eyes.

"It's funny. We come here together but I always end up leaving alone" she sipped her wine.

"Well why aren't you out there dancing, trying to meet someone?" Angela asked. She had only met this woman, and wouldn't normally ask these sorts of questions. She blamed it on the three martinis.

"It's just not my…scene" she smiled as she looked at Angela.

"Well after tonight, this certainly isn't my scene either. And all I wanted to do was to try and move on. I should have listened to my daughter" she took a long sip.

"She told you not come out didn't she?" Sara couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. Angela just nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" Sara asked cautiously. Angela sighed.

"55. I haven't been on a date or done this sort of thing for almost 35 years" she couldn't bare to look at the young woman. But when Sara didn't reply she glanced over at her.

"What?" she asked. Sara finally blinked.

"You are not 55" she replied with a smile. Angela nodded.

"No way. I was thinking 48 at the most". Angela blushed.

"I wish" she said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm 42 if that makes you feel any better" Sara said with a smile. Now it was Angela's turn to be shocked.

"Really? You're just saying that" she didn't believe her.

"I'm serious. I take after my mother who was Greek" Sara took a sip of wine. Angela smiled. It did feel better knowing that someone was at least over 40.

"So good genes and not plastic surgery" Angela asked.

"God no. I hate needles. The most I use is the eye cream at night". Angela smiled. She was really starting to like talking to Sara.

"So what is your story? Lousy husband at home? Divorced?" this wine was making her chatty. Sara laughed.

"Never married. Just haven't found the right person. And no one night stand babies either. You mentioned a daughter?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Jane. She is the eldest of three" Angela drunk the last bit of her wine and before she knew it the bartender had filled it up again.

"So any grandkids?". Angela smiled at the thought.

"Not yet. Maura and Jane have only been married 8 months. Frankie and Paige are organising their wedding for next year and Tommy…well he is still finding himself" she didn't want to scare Sara away by telling her that her youngest had just gotten out of jail for running over a priest. Sara smiled and filed the information away for later.

Before long three hours had passed and two bottles of wine later they had finally decided to call it a night. Angela got off the stool but lost her footing, but before she had time to fall Sara was by her side to steady her.

"Okay. I think I may have over done it with the wine" she giggled.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Come on I will drive you home" Sara offered as she helped Angela out of the club.

"No you don't have to. I can call a cab, of Jane" she couldn't stop giggling.

"I am not sending you home in a cab or making you call your daughter at 1 am. Plus I think I owe you for a not so boring night" Sara smiled at Angela as they made their way to her car. Once inside Angela relaxed into the leather seat of Sara's BMW.

"Okay. Let's get you home safe and sound" Sara started the car and followed Angela's directions. Soon enough she pulled out the front of Maura's house.

"Well this looks nice" Sara said as she got out of the car and went around to help Angela out.

"It is very nice. It just isn't mine. We should go around the side so we don't wake them up" she suggested. She took her heels off and led the way. Sara's arm stayed around Angela's waist all the way to the guest house around the back of Maura's house. She opened the door and went inside and turned on the lights. Sara escorted her over to the bed and sat them both down with a sigh.

"Thank you. Tonight wasn't so bad after all. Jane will be pleased to know that I didn't go home with some strange man" Angela giggled again.

"Well I'm glad I could help. Are you going to be okay if I go?" she asked watching her closely. Truth was, she didn't want to leave. She liked being in Angela's company.

"I think I will be fine now that I am home. Perhaps we can do this again sometime. But maybe not at a club" Angela smiled. Sara nodded. She took out a card from her purse.

"Call me when you are free" she smiled. Angela took the card and read it.

"Divorce lawyer. You didn't mention that?" she said a little shocked.

"I told you I was a lawyer" she gave her a small smile. Angela smiled too. It was ironic when she thought about it.

"I will call you" Angela nodded. Sara smiled. She really didn't want to leave. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Angela right there. And she did. She leaned forward and softly kissed Angela on the lips. Before she had time to react, Sara had already pulled back and was up by the door.

"So, uh yeah. Call me and we can…go out for drinks. If you want to" and with that Sara left. Angela still sat there frozen. It was her first lesbian kiss and she didn't know what to think. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact she kind of had the feeling she wanted to do it again.

"Just the wine talking" she told herself before kicking off her shoes and laying down in bed and finally passing out.

The next morning Angela climbed out of bed and quickly got changed. She wasn't going to go into the house still dressed in her dress from last night. She quietly snuck in and went straight for the bathroom. She quickly washed her face as she would shower later. She went back down stairs to see Jane in the kitchen.

"Morning honey" she greeted, her voice a little hoarse.

"What time did you get in?" Jane asked as the toast popped.

"1:30am I think" she replied as she went to the coffee machine. Jane looked at her.

"Wow, who was the lucky guy?" she asked a little surprised.

"No guy. I was talking to a woman named Sara. She thought I was 48" Angela smiled at the memory. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"How much had she had to drink" she didn't realise how harsh her words sounded until it was too late.

"Thanks Jane. Great way to make me feel older" Angela had no idea where the emotions came from, but she wanted to cry.

"Ma I was just joking. You aren't that old" Jane tried to make it right. When she got no reply she knew something was wrong. She walked over to her mother and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Angela wipe her face.

"Just let it go Janie" she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh god ma, don't cry. I really did mean it as a joke" she tried to make it better but Angela moved away. This time she couldn't keep the sob quiet.

"Jesus Ma what happened last night?" Jane was really worried. This wasn't just because of her bad joke. Angela turned around to face her. She couldn't find the right words. She really wanted to tell Jane about Sara kissing her, but didn't know how.

"Good morning Angela" Maura said cheerfully as she came down, dressed to go for a morning run. Her smile faded once she finally saw Angela was crying.

"Oh what happened?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing. You two go for your run" she said with a sniffle.

"No ma. We are going to talk about this" Jane said not tearing her eyes away from her hurting mother.

"I can go for a run by myself if you two need to talk. It's not a problem" Maura offered. Jane nodded.

"Tomorrow I will go with you. Promise" Jane said then gave Maura a quick kiss before she left. Jane walked over to Angela and pulled her over to the couch.

"Now you are going to tell me what is going on" she ordered. Angela looked down at her coffee.

"Sara kissed me" she said softly. Jane froze. That is not what she was expecting.

"Uh. Okay. And when did this happen?" she asked.

"Last night. Well rather this morning when she dropped me off. It was so quick I didn't even have time to think about it" Angela sniffled. Jane just stared at her mother, still not knowing what to think.

"And how old is Sara?" she asked cautiously.

"42" she finally looked up at her daughter.

"Janie I am so confused. I had such a good time last night. I laughed so much and she wants to go out again". Jane could tell she was confused. I mean when a woman kisses you for the first time it can be confusing. Especially when you are a middle-aged divorced woman with three kids.

"Well do you want to see her again?" Jane asked. Angela sighed.

"I did. How did you know you liked woman?" she asked. Angela had known Jane was into girls for many years now, but she had never asked that question and it took Jane by surprise.

"Uh…well…I don't know Ma. I mean I was into guys until Maura came along" Jane smiled at the memory. "And don't forget I was forced to kiss her. But after that, kissing her was all I thought about". Angela played with the cup on her hands.

"Ma I think you need to call her and talk about it. She is obviously into you and I'm taking it a lesbian as she was sober enough to drive you home. Go out again and see how you feel" Jane tried to be encouraging, just like Angela had been for her.

"I guess you are right. But how can I just become a lesbian. If your father found out he would laugh at me" she sighed again.

"Ma I won't tell anyone until you do. I won't judge you. You didn't judge me at all" Jane reached over and took her mother's hand.

"Thank you honey. I think I will go take a shower then perhaps call Sara" she gave Jane a small smile. Jane nodded.

"Then you can maybe teach me how to make biscotti?" Jane grinned, which made Angela giggle.

"Sure honey. If that's what you want" Angela got up, kissed Jane's cheek and went up for a long hot shower. When she was done she back out to the guest house and found Sara's card.

She rang the number and got her voicemail so decided to leave a message.

"Hi Sara its Angela from last night. I was just calling to see when you were available. Um, perhaps just call me back on this number to arrange a date. So…yeah. Talk to you soon. Bye".

Angela waited patiently for a call back. She helped Jane with her biscotti, cooked a big dinner for the three of them and then got ready for bed. It was while she was reading in bed that her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered it without seeing who it was.

"Angela its Sara. Sorry it took me so long to call you back" came Sara's sweet voice. Angela sat up more and closed her book.

"It's fine really" she assured her.

"Well I hope I didn't wake you or anything. I am sure you had a horrible hangover".

"Oh no not at all surprisingly. After some coffee and a shower I felt fine" she couldn't help the smile that was on her face just from talking to her.

"Well that's good. So I am available tomorrow night if you would like to go out. Obviously we shouldn't have too much to drink as it is a work night for me" Sara chuckled.

"Of course. Well we could just go out to eat if you like? And just a few glasses of wine instead of two bottles" Angela laughed.

"Yes. Just a glass or two" Sara chuckled, then cleared her throat. Angela knew what was coming.

"Angela , I am sorry for what I did last night. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation" Sara started, but Angela quickly cut her off.

"Sara please don't apologise. I didn't expect it and I have never done anything like that before" she didn't know what else to say.

"Okay. I really enjoyed last night and I hope we can have more nights like that. You are a lot of fun Angela. Your ex was an idiot to leave". Angela couldn't help but scoff.

"Things were different back then. I am the way I am now because he left me" she explained. All she could hear was Sara laughing.

"Angela, the side I saw of you last night has always been there. You have just been repressing it because your ex-husband didn't let you be you. I have learned one thing being a divorce lawyer. After many, many years of marriage, sometimes it changes people for the worst" she said softly.

"Perhaps you are right. Well I should go. For some reason I agreed to go for a run with my daughter and her wife in the morning. I need all the beauty sleep I can get" she chuckled.

"Oh Angela. You need no beauty sleep. Enjoy your day and I shall send you an email with the finer details of our date tomorrow night. Sleep tight" Sara said sweetly.

"You too. Good night" with that she hung up with a sigh and grin on her face. She turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

"She said herself it was a date. I have nothing to wear on a date" Angela said as she looked through her closet. Jane and Maura sat on her bed, trying to help.

"Well why don't you just wear the dress you wore when you met her" Jane suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Jane!" both Maura and Angela said together.

"I can't let her think I only own one dress. Here, what about this one?" she pulled out a lovely plain light blue dress and held it against herself. It stopped just above her knees.

"I think that's perfect. And" Maura got up from the bed and went to the closet and pulled out a navy cardigan.

"This would go nicely with it as well" she held it up and they showed Jane.

"Yes. Wear that. Now can we go back and finish watching the game" she complained. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Jane go watch your baseball game. I can help her get ready" Maura smiled. Jane got up from the bed.

"Thank you" she kissed Maura quickly.

"And Ma, you are in good hands" she said with a smile as she went back into the house.

Just under an hour later Maura came back into the house.

"Jane?" she called out.

"In here babe" Jane called from the lounge room. Maura entered with a smile on her face.

"So how did it go?" Jane asked.

"See for yourself" Maura motioned behind Jane. She got up off the couch to see Angela walking in. She couldn't help but stare at her mother. She had never seen her so dressed up before.

"Oh Ma. Wow. I mean…wow. You look good" she said with a smile. Angela grinned.

"You really think so?" she asked as she looked down at herself.

"Angela you look beautiful" Maura added. Angela couldn't help but blush.

"And I didn't know you had such great legs" Jane couldn't help but notice. Maura laughed.

"Well I always said you got your figure from your mother" Maura added. Jane playfully nudged Maura. The knock on the door interrupted them.

"Oh god that's her" Angela now felt panicked. She hadn't been on date in years. And she had never been on a date with a woman before. Especially one who was 13 years younger than her.

"You will be fine. Now go have fun so Maura and I can have some fun" Jane said and ushered Angela to the door.

"Okay. I get the hint" she took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Sara. Her long brown hair was pulled to the side, her slender frame was wrapped in a black strapless dress that stopped just under her knees.

"Angela. Wow. You look amazing" Sara gushed as she saw her. Angela instantly felt the flush in her cheeks.

"See it wasn't just us" Jane said from behind Angela. She stepped aside so Sara could see Jane and Maura.

"Sara this is my daughter Jane and her wife Maura" Angela quickly introduced them. Jane gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you. Well I have a great night planned. Shall we go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. I will see you two later" Angela said and left them alone. Jane let out a sigh.

"Sweetie are you sure you are okay with your mother going on a date with a woman?" Maura asked as she walked over and took Jane's hand.

"You know, I'm not really sure. She looks happy. I just don't want her to get hurt. She has had too much hurt already" she said softly. Maura nodded.

"I agree. So what do you want to do?" she asked with a smile. Jane looked at her wife and grinned.

"Well, since you asked. I already got some candles ready in the bathroom and put a bottle of wine in the fridge" she pulled Maura against her.

"Well I do like where this is going. Have I really turned Jane Rizzoli into a wine person?" Maura asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"No, I still prefer my beer, but if it gets me laid, why the hell not" Jane laughed. Maura shook her head and pushed Jane away from her.

"You know I don't like that word Jane" Maura said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Oh Maur, come on I was only kidding" Jane groaned. She needed to learn when to shut up. Maura turned around and slowly took her shirt off.

"I prefer sex" she grinned and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Jane followed soon after, wine bottle in hand.

"That was a wonderful dinner. I have never eaten there before" Angela said as they walked down the street after dinner.

"It only opened about two months ago. I heard lots of good things so I thought why not try it out" Sara smiled. She had to use all her will power not to reach out and take Angela's hand.

"Well I will certainly go back. So where are you taking me now?" Angela asked as she glanced over at the other woman.

"Well, the other night you mentioned how you loved the orchestra but your ex-husband never liked going. So I pulled a few strings and got us in to see the Boston String Symphony tonight. It's not as extravagant but they are really good. And it's such a laid back surrounding" Sara looked at Angela with a smile.

"You are so sweet. I can't believe you remembered something like that. My children have trouble remembering my birthday" she laughed. Sara led the way as they entered the park. They were shown to their seats as the Symphony took the stage.

"I figured if I wanted to see you again I had to remember some things" she laughed. Angela looked over at Sara.

"Well you don't have to remember my birthday or my age" she joked.

"You don't have to worry about your age so much. I don't know anyone else who looks as good as you at your age" she smiled. Angela couldn't help but blush again. She couldn't remember the last time she blushed this much. The Symphony started and Angela finally started to relax. Half way through Sara's hand found its way to Angela's bare knee. She couldn't help but tense at the new contact. She looked down at Sara's hand and smiled softly. It was different but she liked it. Sara's hand was so soft and warm. She couldn't help but wish her hand to go higher up her thigh. Angela closed her eyes and cleared her throat. Willing the improper thoughts to leave her mind and focus on the music.

When it was over they walked back to Sara's car and she drove them back to Maura's.

"Well I had a great night. The Symphony was amazing" Angela beamed.

"Anytime. I really enjoyed it" Sara agreed. Angela bit her lower lip.

"Did you want to come around. I kind of don't want the night to end yet" she said softly. Sara took the keys out of the ignition.

"Lead the way". Angela got out of the car and led Sara back to the guest house and let her in.

"Take a seat anywhere you like. Would you like something to drink?" Angela offered as she took her heels off.

"No I am fine" Sara smiled as she sat on the bed. She couldn't help but check out Angela's legs as she took her shoes off.

"I know it's not very big, but it's big enough for me. I sold most of the unimportant things after the divorce" Angela said as she joined Sara on the bed.

"Are you kidding? This is the size of my lounge room. Possibly bigger" she said looking around. She placed her hand back on Angela's knee. Angela looked down and took a deep breath.

"Sara, I have never done this before. I don't even know if I want to do this" she said, not wanting to look at her.

"Angela, I don't want to push you to do something you are uncomfortable with. I have been doing this since I was 18. I know how scary it can be at first. If you just want to be friends, I am okay with that" she smiled softly and gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Kiss me" Angela said in a soft voice. So soft Sara didn't know if she heard her right.

"What was that?". This time Angela looked up at Sara.

"Kiss me again" she said. Sara smiled and leaned in slowly. She closed her eyes and kissed Angela softly. Once she felt Angela reciprocating she deepened it. She couldn't help but move her hand further up Angela's leg. She felt Angela's body tense and she stopped.

"Not yet. I…it's just too soon" Angela explained as she pulled out of the kiss. Sara just nodded and gave her thigh a squeeze.

"I understand. Perhaps I should go and I will give you a call or send you an email tomorrow. We can organise perhaps a lunch or something during the week. Angela nodded, not sure her voice was going to work.

"I would like that" she finally said in a small voice.

"Great" Sara stood up and adjusted her dress.

"I had a great night" she bent down and kissed Angela's cheek.

"Sweet dreams" and with that Sara was gone. Angela let out a big sigh as she flopped back onto her bed. She felt like a very confused 18 year old instead of a 55 year old. She enjoyed the kiss she couldn't deny it, but was she really ready to take it to the next level. Perhaps they should just stay friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Months flew by as Sara and Angela spent more and more time together. Angela had finally gotten a part time job at the Division One Café in the lobby of the BPD. She would work through the day and go out with Sara on weekends. Sometimes they did lunch. The more time they spent together, the more Angela grew to like Sara as more than just a friend. She couldn't help but think, maybe she was ready to take the next step.

It was a Saturday night and they had spent the night out at the club where they had met. They agreed to stick to one bottle of wine and then they would head home, and that's where they were. They were continuing their conversation of best concerts, ballets and broad way musicals that they had seen over the years.

"I still think the broad way show I have ever seen was Phantom of the Opera. It was magnificent. And the best thing was Frank stayed home so I didn't have to pay for a baby sitter" she laughed as she sipped her water.

"I had always wanted to see it, but none of my friends were interested. My mother wanted to go, but my father got sick so we couldn't" Sara gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry. Well I heard they were bringing it around again. Perhaps we could get tickets" Angela suggested. Sara nodded.

"I would like that" she smiled sweetly. They truth was, all she wanted to do was get Angela out of those jeans and do something very inappropriate. Sara cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well it's getting late. Tonight was a lot of fun once again" she said with a big smile. Angela couldn't stop the disappoint from showing on her face.

"You're right" she nodded. As Sara grabbed her jacket and keys, something came over Angela. She put her glass of water on her nightstand and reached out and grabbed Sara's wrist.

"I don't want you to go" she said. Sara stopped and looked down at her and nodded.

"Okay" she smiled. Angela smiled and gently pulled Sara towards her.

"I think I am ready" she said softly. Sara was a little surprised. After the whole "friends" talk they had a while ago she didn't think this would ever be an option.

"Are you positive?" Sara asked. Angela nodded. Sara couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and she dropped her jacket and keys.

"Lay down" she instructed. Angela did as she was told and laid down on her bed. Sara took her shoes off and climbed onto the bed.

"Wait. Can you turn the lights off?" Angela asked. Sara smiled.

"Honey I have waited so long for this moment. I want to see you and not some shadow" she said. Angela bit her lip.

"Well how about we just have the two lamps on? Please" she said. It had been so long since anyone had seen her naked. The last person was Frank and he had been married to her for 30 years. Sara wasn't that young either, but she also wasn't as old and hadn't had any kids.

"Sure. I can do that" she nodded and reached over and turned both lamps on before getting up and turning off the main lights. She climbed back onto the bed.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop" Sara said. Angela only nodded as she watched Sara unbutton her own blouse and pull it off, dropping it to the floor. She then got on top of Angela, leaned down and kissed her softly. She wanted to take this slow. She didn't want to rush it and ruin Angela's first time with a woman. She wanted to make sure Angela felt comfortable and beautiful. She ran her hands down Angela's body, then started to undo the buttons on her blouse. She open the shirt as she started to gently kiss her neck. Sara moved her hands over Angela's bare stomach, then up to her bra covered breasts. Angela closed her eyes and tried to focus on the new sensations running through her body.

Sara looked down at the woman underneath her and smiled.

"Ang, open your eyes" she said softly with a smile. Angela slowly opened her eyes, and in the glow of the light she could see the half-naked brunette smiling at her. She then looked down at herself.

"God, I am sure you have had woman who have looked better than me" she said with a sigh, now starting to feel self-conscious. Sara nodded with a grin.

"Yes I have, but none of them were as real as what you are" she leaned down and placed soft kisses over the top of Angela's breasts. Angela's eyes fluttered closed again.

"If you mean someone who has had three kids, breast fed all of them and never been on a diet in my life, then yes I am real" she replied, her voice trailing off as Sara's mouth was on her ribs and going south towards the top of her jeans.

"Remember, if you want me to stop, just say the word" Sara said as she slowly undid the button on Angela's jeans, then worked the zipper down. She then started pulling down the jeans and threw them on the floor. She got up and took her own pants off. She didn't expect Angela to return the favour, she just figured Angela would feel more comfortable if she wasn't in her clothes.

Sara looked at Angela lying there in nothing but her panties and bra. She noticed how her chest rose and feel quickly with each breath. A clear sign that she was nervous.

"Just relax honey. I will take care of you" she said softly as she ran her hands up and down her bare legs. Angela's breath caught in her throat as she felt Sara's lips on the inside of her thigh. Her body tensed as Sara's lips got closer and closer to her sex. She couldn't help but gasp when Sara ran a finger up and down her sex through her panties, and much to Sara's surprised, she could feel Angela's excitement already. Then a thought hit her.

"Ang, when was the last time you had an orgasm? Or sex for that matter" she said with a smile as her legs started to close around her. Sara used her other hand to hold on thigh down to the bed.

"Uh…I…um I don't know" Angela answered a little embarrassed and taken aback by the question. Sara grinned.

"Well this will be good" she said as she slipped her hand underneath Angela's panties. Angela's intake of breath was hard to miss, which made Sara's grin even wider. She circled her finger over Angela's growing clit and the down through her moist folds to her opening. She kissed Angela's hip as she lifted it off the bed with a moan.

"Don't be afraid to touch me" she said softly. This was all a good sign, so with Angela's ass off the bed she quickly pulled her panties down and threw them on the floor where her jeans where then positioned herself right between her legs.

Angela held her breath as she waited for the first contact from Sara's mouth on her sex. She knew it was coming. She could feel her breath on her. She gasped and moaned as Sara's tongue come out and flicked out her sensitive clit. She covered her face with her hands.

Sara used one hand to spread Angela's fold for better access, while the other held one wrapped around her thigh to keep it in place. She ran her down to her opening and dipped it inside. She could feel her own excitement starting to build but tried to ignore it. She moved her tongue back up to Angela's clit and swirled her tongue around it. With one hand she ran her index finger over her wet opening, before slowly pushing the finger inside.

Angela moaned a little louder. She couldn't believe how amazing this was. It may have been a while she had sex or an orgasm for that matter, but she could tell this was going to be an amazing one. She took a deep breath and without even realising her hand had found its way to Sara's head, tangling in her dark hair.

"Oh Sara" she moaned as she added another finger and started sucking on her clit. She had to bite her lip to try and keep quiet. She was known for being a screamer during sex and if she got too loud she was sure Jane would come running in, gun drawn. Sara moved her fingers in and out of her slowly at first, then as Angela's moans got more consistent she moved them faster. Angela's hand tightened in her hair and she knew she was close. Her mouth stopped its assault on her clit and she kissed her way up Angela's tense body. She curled her fingers insider of her, looking for her g-spot.

"Jesus…right there" Angela moaned loudly and she knew she had found it. She used her thumb to reach up and circle her clit. She kissed her way up Angela's neck and then to her mouth.

This time the kiss was more urgent and passionate. Angela grabbed at Sara's bare back. Her fingers digging into her soft skin. Sara couldn't help but press her body more into Angela's. She was so turned on and as she felt the start of Angela's orgasm, she wished she could cum with her.

"Sara! Oh my god" Angela threw her head back moaning loudly as she came undone underneath Sara. Her hold body shook and quivered as her orgasm over took her. Sara slowed her hand as she came down from the high. She removed her hand and used it to push herself up off Angela and she looked down at her with a grin.

"So, how was that?" she asked, knowing what the answer would be. Angela couldn't speak. She laughed, which then soon turned into crying.

"Oh no, please don't cry" Sara said as she rolled off Angela and laid down next to her. Angela covered her face.

"I...I'm sorry" she sobbed. She took a deep breath so she could try and speak.

"It was amazing. I-I just didn't expect it" she explained. She wiped her face and turned to look at Sara.

"I can tell" Sara smiled as she gently ran a hand up and down Angela's stomach.

"I didn't expect to like it so much. I didn't expect to want to do it at all actually. I guess it makes me a lesbian" she gave Sara a soft smiled which made Sara chuckle.

"Honey just because you liked sex with a woman doesn't mean you have to class yourself as a lesbian. I would class you as a bi-sexual. You were married to a man for 30 years" she leaned down and kissed Angela softly.

"Okay. So what happens now? With us I mean" Angela asked. She had never slept with someone she wasn't dating before. She made Frank wait two months before she let him into her bed.

"Well it's up to you. I like you Angela. I like you a lot" Sara gave a small shrug. She couldn't help but let her eyes run over Angela's body.

"I like you too. Maybe we can try the whole dating thing. What do you think?" she asked cautiously. Sara nodded with a smile.

"I would really like that" she said and leaned down and kissed Angela softly.

"Now the question is. Do you want me to stay the night or should I go?" she asked. Angela smiled.

"I want you to stay". Sara smiled.

"Okay. I will stay" she looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep" she suggested as she helped pull the covers down and then over the both of them. Sara laid down and pulled Angela too her. She kissed Angela's head she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walked down the path between the main house and the guest house. It was almost 10am and her mother still hadn't come inside for her morning coffee which wasn't like her. She knocked twice on the door and then entered.

"Ma are you okay you haven't…oh god I am so sorry" she said turning around as she walked in and saw her mother half naked in bed with Sara. Both women sat up and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Jane! Did I not teach you to knock" Angela said horrified.

"God I did. Next time I will wait for a reply" she said trying to remove the image from her mind.

"What do you want Jane?" Angela asked. She could hear Sara giggling next to her.

"I just came to check on you. It's almost 10 and Maura wanted me to come check on you" she explained.

"Well I am fine. Now can you please go" she held the blanket tight to her chest. Jane nodded.

"Sure. But just one thing. You look good in red Ma" she had to try hard not to laugh as she left the guest room and went back to the house to inform Maura of what she just saw.

Angela laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket up over her head.

"God I am so embarrassed" she groaned. Sara rolled over still laughing.

"I think it's funny. Just think. It could have been one of your sons, or your ex-husband for that matter" she smiled as she rested her head on Angela's breast.

"You're right. It was only Jane" she told herself. Sara ran a gentle finger over Angela's bra.

"She is right about something. You look amazing in red" she grinned. Angela looked down at Sara and couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Angela asked. Sara nodded.

"I would love to" she leaned up and kissed her softly.

Jane was helping Maura set the table while Angela put the finishing touches on dessert.

"Jane could you get the wine from the fridge and put it on the table. Your brother better not be late" she said as she grabbed wine glasses from the cupboard then turned the oven off.

"Ma calm down. They will be here. You know Paige and Frankie are never late. And Tommy, well he is Tommy. Just take a deep breath and relax" Jane told her mother as she got the bottle of wine and the glasses from her.

"You're right. It's just not every night you introduce your…female partner to your sons" she said as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"Sara is a really nice woman Angela. You have nothing to be worried about" Maura assured her. The doorbell rang and Maura quickly ran to answer it.

"Janie, can you pour me a glass of wine" Angela asked as Maura greeted Paige and Frankie. Jane nodded and opened the wine pouring her mother a full glass of wine and handing it to her.

"Here you go. Just don't drink all of it in one go" she warned, but it was no use. Angela had sculled half the glass already.

"Hey Ma" Frankie said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen with Paige by his side.

"Hi honey. Paige you look lovely. Take a seat. Dinner won't be long. Jane, why don't you pour them a glass of wine" Angela ordered. Frankie looked from Jane to his mother then ushered Paige to their seats at the table.

Angela put the dishes on the table ready for her guests. Before long the doorbell rang and this time Angela went to get it.

"Tommy it's about time you got here" she hugged her youngest son.

"Go sit down. Dinner is ready" she ordered him.

"Good to see you too Ma" he said sarcastically as he walked in and took his seat. He looked at the wine and then at Jane.

"Janie do you have any beer?" he asked. Jane looked at Angela.

"Sure, let me get you one" Jane got up and grabbed two beers, one for Tommy and one for Frankie. Angela came over to the table and checked the time.

"Angela are you okay. You look a little flustered" Paige said with a soft smile.

"Yes dear I am fine" she picked up her wine glass and took another big sip.

"Paige you haven't touched your wine. Would you like something else?" Maura offered. Paige blushed.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, perhaps just some water" she nodded. Angela eyed her carefully then it hit her.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant" she said. The whole room stopped and looked at Frankie and Paige. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Yes. We found out last week" she said taking Frankie's hand. Angela's heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Sweetie that is amazing. A wedding and a baby" she went over and hugged Paige and Frankie. She stopped when the doorbell rang again. Frankie, Paige and Tommy looked at Jane and Maura as Angela went to answer it.

"Who else is coming?" Tommy asked. Jane handed her brothers their beers but didn't say anything.

"Hey, sorry I am a little late. I had no idea what to wear" Sara said as Angela opened the door. Angela smiled and opened the door to let her inside.

"Well you look lovely" she said with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

"It smells wonderful in here. So I take it everyone is here?" she asked as she heard chatter coming from the dinning room. Angela nodded.

"You need to relax more sweetie" Sara said as she leaned in and kissed Angela softly. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"Hmm I can taste you have been trying to" she giggled. Angela nodded.

"Yes, well it is a big night for me. Should we go get this over and done with" she said she lead the way to the table. When they both entered the room where the others where, all eyes were on them.

"Frankie, Paige and Tommy. This is Sara. She will be joining us tonight" Angela said introducing her boys to her girlfriend.

"Hello. Nice to meet you" Sara smiled sweetly. Paige smiled and nodded.

"Likewise" she said and sipped her water. Frankie and Tommy still looked rather confused. Angela took a deep breath.

"Sara and I are…well we are partners" she told them nervously. Frankie and Tommy shared a look.

"Okay. Can you explain what you mean by 'partners'" Frankie said. Angela looked at Sara.

"We are dating" Sara said for her. Angela held her breath as she watched for their reaction. Frankie nodded and took a big sip from his beer. Tommy on the other hand started laughing.

"You're kidding right?" he said looking at the rest of his family. Angela shook her head.

"And here I thought Janie was the only gay in the family. Maybe it is true what they say. It does run in the family" Tommy grabbed his beer, got up and stormed out of the house.

"Tommy" Angela called after him.

"Ma I'll go" Jane said as she got up and followed him. Angela sighed.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea. I'm sorry if you felt pressured into doing this" Sara said rubbing Angela's arm.

"No you didn't and you are going to sit down and enjoy this meal. We all are" she said as she pulled out Sara's seat for her. Sara obliged and sat down.

"Ma I don't care who you are with as long as you are happy. I hated seeing you so upset" Frankie said with a smile. Paige nodded her agreement.

"Same here" she smiled. It made Angela feel a little better. But she was worried about her youngest. He was really close with Frank.

"Well dig in before it all goes cold" Angela said as she passed Sara the bowl of mixed vegetables. Jane came back in.

"Ma, he wants to talk to you alone" she said. Angela sighed and got up.

"Okay. But you all eat up. We will be back in shortly" she quickly gave Sara a kiss on the cheek before heading outside. She found Tommy leaning against his truck drinking his beer.

"What was all that about?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

"Ma you cant be serious? You are not a lesbian like Jane" he said. She could tell he was angry.

"I am not a lesbian. I am classed as a bi-sexual as I was married to your father for 30 years" she told him. Tommy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"That's exactly my point. You two were married for so long. Are you really just going to give up?" he asked. Angela shook her head.

"Tommy honey, I waited 8 months for your father to come home. I hope he would call or send me a letter. I got nothing. It was time for me to move on and yes I admit Sara is not exactly what I expected but she makes me happy. I would have thought you would want me to be happy" she almost pleaded with him. Tommy sighed and looked at the ground.

"I do want you to be happy Ma. It was just a shock I guess. How old is she by the way?" he asked finally looking up at her.

"42 and age shouldn't matter" she gave him a soft smile. He nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Honey I don't expect you to accept this straight away. But all I ask is that you come inside and have a dinner with us. Please" she asked softly. Tommy nodded and finished his beer.

"On one condition" he said.

"Sure. What is it honey?".

"I don't want to see any kissing from you two. And I would like another beer, or two" he gave her a soft smile.

"Of course" she said and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

"I love you Ma" he said softly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too honey. Now let's go inside. You must be starving" she said and lead him inside where they took their seats again and started eating along with the others.

After the clean-up Maura and Jane said good night and headed up to bed leaving Sara and Angela on the couch in the living room.

"You are an amazing cook Ang. I don't know how your kids are so skinny" Sara said with a little laugh.

"It's a lot of food but all home made with fresh ingredients. Nothing is better" she said and rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

"And another thing. You never told me how good looking your kids were. If I were younger I'm sure I would sleep with all three of them" she chuckled. Angela couldn't help but laugh.

"I will take that as a compliment" she said. Sara turned her head to look at Angela. She smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I have waited all night to do that" she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Doing that in front of them would have made them uncomfortable" Angela explained.

"Hey I get it. Honestly. But how about we head to bed. I think we have both had far too much one for one night" Sara got up and helped Angela up off the couch. They turned everything off and headed out to the guest house and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara unlocked the door to her small two bedroom house. She stepped aside and let Angela in.

"It's only small, but I love it" she said as she followed Angela in, closing the door behind her. Angela took a quick look around and smiled.

"It looks cosy" she turned and smiled at Sara.

"It is. So can I get you anything? A drink perhaps" Sara suggested as took her jacket off and hung it over the back of a chair.

"Water will be fine thank you" Angela smiled as she too took off her jacket. Sara made her way into the kitchen and got two glasses from the cupboard and filled them halfway with water from the tap.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I can't remember the last time I went out dancing" Angela said with a big smile as she took the glass from Sara.

"Neither can I actually. You never told me you could dance like that" she couldn't but grin as she took a small sip. Angela blushed and gave a small shrug.

"Neither did I actually. You bring out this side of me" Angela sipped her water.

"Well I'm glad I can help. You seem like you haven't had fun in a long time. I like seeing that smile on your face" Sara smiled and couldn't take her eyes off her. Angela didn't know what had come over her. She found herself putting down her glass, reaching back to the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. Sara watched her, mesmerized. Angela slipped out of the dress and let it drop to the floor, leaving her in a matching black lace bra and panties. Sara's mouth dropped open.

"Ang, honey. What are you doing?" she asked, though she had an idea of what Angela was doing. Angela stepped out of her heels as she moved towards Sara.

"I'm ready" was all she said with a smile. Sara looked her up and down. She had never seen anything sexier.

"Are…are you sure?" she asked softly. Angela nodded.

"I think so" she said just as softly. Sara nodded. She reached out and took Angela's hand, put her glass down and lead her back into her bedroom. She took her own shoes and dress off. She could tell Angela was a little nervous so she wanted to get things moving. She pulled Angela to her and wrapped her arms around Angela's waist.

"I am loving this new lingerie" she said before she kissed her softly. Angela's hands came to rest of Sara's hips, then around to gently grab her ass. This surprised Sara as Angela had never really made any grand gesture to touch her body.

Angela gently pushed Sara back onto the bed as she deepened their kiss. She pressed her body against Sara's. This would be the second time they have had sex and Angela was nervous. Hell, she was scared. What if she did something wrong? What if Sara didn't enjoy sex with her? When she felt Sara's hands on her own ass, those thoughts left her mind. She moved her hands down Sara's body. She tried to copy what Sara had done to her a few weeks ago. She kissed Sara's neck, down to her collar bone, then across her chest. Her hand trailed down her stomach and stopped on her hip as Angela repositioned herself so she could kiss down Sara's body.

Sara closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She had never been turned on more. The anticipation was going to kill her for sure.

"I don't think I can…you know…do what you did to me" Angela said looking up at Sara. Sara couldn't help but giggle.

"Sweetie its okay. I don't expect you too. Just do what you feel comfortable with" she said looking down at Angela with a smile. Angela's mouth found Sara's pudgy belly again. Her hand went down between Sara's legs and she gently stroked Sara's sex through her panties. Sara couldn't help the soft moan that made Angela feel more confident in what she was doing. She sat up and pulled down her panties, then leant back down and kissed Sara, her went straight for her sex, her fingers running through her folds.

Sara's hips lifted off the bed, just like hers had done the very first night. She tangled her hands in Angela's hair as she moved her hips in time with her hand. Angela circled Sara's clit. She tried to do what she thought would feel good, and apparently it was working. Sara moaned louder, tightening her grip on Angela's hair. She threw her head back gasping for air. She could feel herself getting closer and closer. Angela's mouth was on her neck and she could feel her body grinding against her own. So this was turning her on as well. With another moan she moved her own hand down between them, went under Angela's black lace panties and found her clit, which elicit a moan from her.

"I want you…to cum with me" Sara breathed as she worked as quickly as she could to get Angela to the point where she was. Angela nodded as she let out another moan. Sara manoeuvred her fingers down to Angela's opening and slipped two fingers in, causing Angela's body to quiver. She was closer then she thought.

"Ang…do what I do" Sara told her. Angela moved her fingers down and gently pushed two fingers inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of being inside another woman. It surprisingly turned her on even more. Sara curled her fingers and put pressure on Angela's g-spot, which Angela copied the same movement. She didn't know what the g-spot felt like or where exactly it was located until Sara cried out.

"God, right there" she couldn't believe Angela had found it almost straight away. She couldn't hold on much longer. She had seconds to get Angela to cum. So with her thumb she ran it over her clit and Angela came undone above her. She felt her walls clamp around her fingers.

"Oh my god" Angela moaned loudly before burying her face in Sara's cleavage to try and muffle her moans. Although her body was convulsing, her fingers still worked over Sara until she too came.

"Oh shit Ang" she cried out as her whole body tensed. She removed her fingers from Angela and wrapped her arms around her. Angela removed her own fingers from her and laid on top of her, trying to control her breathing.

"Wow" was all Sara could say once she had recovered. Angela couldn't help but giggle.

"That is one word for it" she said and finally rolled off Sara to lay next to her, looking up at the ceiling. Sara looked over at Angela.

"You were amazing. Especially for your first time" she smiled. She knew it was important to reassure Angela that she did a great job. If she didn't, she may be scared to do it again.

"I really enjoyed it. I didn't expect to get so turned on though" she said with a little giggle.

"Well of course you didn't. It's all new to you" she leaned over and gently kissed her and let her hand reach over and rest one her hip.

"I am so glad I met you Angela. And I thank god that you didn't walk away from me" she said almost a whisper. Angela smiled.

"I don't think I could walk away now" she kissed Sara again, than pulled her closer to her. Sara snuggled up against Angela's body and sighed happily.

"I love you" Sara mumbled against Angela's chest. She didn't expect Angela to hear it, but she did. Those three words ran through her head as she tried to fall asleep.

The next day Angela agreed to spend the day with Sara. Truth was she didn't want to go home just yet. She cherished every minute they got to spend with each other.

First on the to-do list, after breakfast and a shower, was to go grocery shopping. Sara made up a quick list of things she would need for the week ahead and they set off to the local supermarket. Angela pushed the trolley through the aisles as Sara grabbed the products she needed.

"Oh I forgot to grab yoghurt. I will run back and get it. Could you grab me a can of peaches" she smiled and kissed Angela's cheek as she left. Angela pushed the trolley down the aisle to the peaches and grabbed a big can and placed it in the trolley. She smiled to herself. She was finally happy again.

"Angela?" she heard a man's voice call her. She looked up to see Frank walking towards.

"Frank! What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"Shopping" he held up his basket that had milk, bread and a few frozen meals in it.

"And here I thought you didn't even know what a supermarket was" she said bitterly as she started pushing her trolley again.

"Don't be like that" he said as he stepped in front of her making her stop.

"Be like what?" she said with a shrug. Frank went to speak but was interrupted as Sara came bounding back with a smile.

"So I grabbed some yoghurt and, look what I found. I thought perhaps we could have some fun with this" she grinned as she put the yoghurt and a can of whipped cream into the trolley, then kissed her cheek. She didn't even notice Frank until he cleared his throat.

"Can we help you?" she asked slightly annoyed. Angela sighed.

"Sara, this is my ex-husband. Frank" she introduced them. Sara looked at Angela then at Frank. She looked him up and down and it was no wonder Angela was so unhappy before. Frank shook his head.

"So you're a lesbian now. Wow Ang. And I thought I had seen everything" he gave a little chuckle. Angela's grip tightened on the trolley.

"Frank you left me. How I live my life now is none of my business. I am happy and I would be even happier you if you went back to your bimbo" she said angrily and tried to move away but Frank stopped them again.

"We have three kids together. It won't be that easy to cut me out of you r life" he said harsly. Angela stepped out from behind the trolley and walked up to Frank. She stopped up straight and stared at him.

"We may have kids together Frank, but we have all been happier since you left" she said in a hushed voice. She didn't wait for a reply as she left the aisle with Sara.

They hadn't spoken a word the whole way home. Angela helped Sara get the groceries into the house and put away before she finally spoke.

"I think I should go" she said softly. Sara turned around to look at her, a little shocked.

"Ang you don't have to. I was going to make us some lunch" she sounded a little hurt.

"I think it's best if I left. I will call you later" she said as she grabbed her jacket and found her purse and keys.

"Hey wait a minute" Sara quickly went over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Is this about your ex?" she asked.

"He laughed at me Sara. I just cant be here right now" she answered with a sigh. She couldn't bare to look at Sara.

"I get it. Perhaps call me when you are really ready come out to the world" she let go of Angela's arm.

"I introduced you to my family. The people who mean the most to me. What more do you want from me?" Angela couldn't help but get upset. She hadn't been doing this for long.

"Yes you did. But they are the people who love you and want you happy and wont judge you. If you really want to be with me Angela, and be happy, then you will find a way to not give a shit about what other people think. Especially not your ex-husband" Sara rose her voice. She didn't mean to lose her temper.

"My situation is so different. I have been doing this since I was 18. 7 months. It isn't a long time and I can't help but feel a little embarrassed. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea" Angela snapped and before Sara could reply she walked out of the house and to her car. Once inside she took a few calming breaths as she felt her throat close up with impending tears threating to spill down her face. She cleared her throat and headed on home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jane it's been three weeks and she has done nothing but eat and sleep" Maura said as she put the clean dishes away.

"She said she didn't want to talk about it" Jane said as she finished her sandwich. Maura sighed and turned to look at Jane.

"When a woman says she doesn't want to talk about it, it means they want to talk about it. She is obviously upset. I think you should go talk to her"

"Why me?" Jane asked. Obviously Maura knew more about women then what she did.

"Because she is your Mother. Now go talk to her" Maura pushed. Jane groaned as she got up.

"Fine. But you owe me" she said as she made her way out to the guest house and knocked on the door. This time she waited for a reply.

"Come in" Angela answered. Jane walked in carefully to see her mother sitting in her bed reading.

"Hey Ma" she said softly. Angela put down her book and gave her a soft smile.

"Is everything okay?" she then asked. Angela nodded.

"I'm fine" was all she said. Jane studied her mother and she finally saw what Maura was talking about. Behind the smile she saw the hurt her mother was trying to cover up. She crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You haven't been out in weeks. You hardly eat anything and you haven't even mentioned Sara once" Jane noticed the pained expression on her mother's face when she mentioned Sara's name. She waited for an answer but Angela just looked away.

"Ma you can talk to me. What happened?" she asked in a soothing tone. Angela sighed.

"We had a fight" she said. Jane nodded.

"Okay. What was it about?"

"About…well about me. We went grocery shopping and ran into your father" she started. Jane looked at her confused.

"Pop is here? Why didn't you say anything?" she asked now a little hurt.

"Because if he wanted to see you he would have called you himself" she answered harshly. Jane knew she had a point.

"Why did you have a fight? Did pop say something?"

"He laughed at me Janie. Couldn't believe I was with a woman" she looked down at her hands.

"Ma, were you ashamed to be seen with Sara? Is that why you guys had a fight?". Angela nodded.

"She said I should call her when I am ready to tell the world that we are together and not care what everyone else thinks about it" she felt her throat tighten again, but quickly cleared it. Jane couldn't believe it. She thought her mother was openly happy with Sara.

"Listen to me. It doesn't matter what pop or anyone else thinks. She obviously likes you and you like her. So people will stare at you when you walk down the street holding hands. Who cares. The main thing is that you are happy" she reached out and took her mother's hand.

"The people who care most about you have accepted it. That should be enough for you" she gave her hand a soft squeeze. Angela looked at Jane.

"You're right. I still have all of you" she smiled.

"See. It's not that bad" Jane returned the smile.

"God Janie, you should have seen him. Heard him. Before Sara showed up it sounded like he wanted to make up. Act like nothing happened" she shook her head.

"Well it's his loss really. I know he is my father and I do love him, but what he did to you ma. That's unforgiveable. Now I think I should leave you alone so you can call Sara" she leaned forward and gave her a gentle hug before getting up and leaving for the house where she would tell Maura everything.

Angela debated with herself for 20 minutes before she finally grabbed her phone to call Sara. At first there was no answer so she hung up. She put her phone down and sighed. Five minutes later her phone started ringing. She checked to see who it was and it was Sara. Her heart started to race as she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello" she answered in a soft voice.

"Ang? I'm sorry I missed your call. I was with a client" she quickly explained and a smile spread across Angela's face.

"I understand. Sara I know it's been a while, but I needed time to think" she started but paused getting a little nervous.

"Okay" Sara said cautiously not knowing where this was going.

"I want to see you. I want to keep seeing you and I don't care what other people think especially my ex-husband".

"I like the sound of that. You know, I am finished for the day. I could come over now if you like?" Sara suggested. Angela grinned. She had missed Sara.

"I would love it if you did. I will leave the door unlocked. Just come around the side gate" she told her.

"Sure. See you soon" and with that she hung up. Angela put her phone down and quickly got off the bed. She had to make herself presentable. She quickly changed into a nicer pair of jeans and a purple top, brushed her hair, sprayed some perfume and even put a touch of lipstick on. She was about to turn on some music when there was a soft knock and the door opened and Sara peeked around the door.

"Hey beautiful" she greeted as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Hi" Angela replied with a huge smile.

"It's so good to finally see you again. I was going crazy" Sara admitted as she made her way over to her. Angela nodded in agreement.

"Jane actually came to check on me. I missed you" she finally said. Sara smiled and was now standing right in front of her.

"I missed you too" she admitted. Before Angela could say another word, Sara had captured her mouth with her own in a passionate kiss. Angela's arms went around Sara's neck, as Sara's wrapped around Angela's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"I love you" Sara said against Angela's lips. It was the second time she had said that. It made Angela smile.

"I love you too" Angela said softly. Sara wrapped her arms around her tighter as she kissed her again. When Angela had walked out her front door three weeks ago. She never thought she would see her again. She really had to thank Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sara woke up early and rolled over to watch Angela sleep. She smiled and finally got out of bed, shrugged on Angela's robe and decided to go into the house to make some coffee. She quietly stepped inside and made her way over to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She grabbed two mugs and waited with a smile on her face. She had truly thought she would never had a chance at love. Especially at 42. And here she was. Standing in the kitchen of her girlfriends daughter-in laws kitchen. She was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Jane and Maura come into the room.

"Maur, I am not going to argue about this with you. I don't think I am ready for…" Jane stopped what she was saying when she saw Sara.

"Sara. Good morning" she quickly said. Sara jumped a little and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Good morning you two. Sorry I am up so early, I just wanted to make your mother some coffee" she explained quickly. Maura and Jane shared a glanced.

"So you two are back together then?" Maura asked with hope in her voice. Sara nodded.

"We are. And I guess I have you to thank for that Jane" she smiled sweetly.

"Me? What did I do?" Jane asked confused. She made her way over to the counter and took a seat on the bar stool.

"Angela told me that you talked to her. Whatever you said made her call me" she turned around to poor the coffee into the two cups as Maura walked over and stood by Jane. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jane nodded.

"Well I did, but it was Maura here who told me I should talk to her. So you really have her to thank" she smiled. Sara nodded.

"Well thank you both. You know at 42 I never thought I would find love again. But there she is, asleep in her bed* she smiled sweetly and grab the two mugs.

"Just like seeing her happy. Oh, since you two are together again I have to ask you a favour" Jane started remembering the plans for her mother's upcoming birthday.

"Sure" Sara smiled.

"Well we are planning on throwing a big surprise party for Ma since she has had had such a difficult year so far. Perhaps you can keep her out of the house for the day so we can set up?" she asked. Sara nodded.

"Yes of course. Uh, when is it?" she asked a little embarrassed that she didn't know her girlfriends birthday.

"October 2nd . Next Thursday. You didn't know that?" Maura asked a little confused.

"No. We haven't talked about that sort of thing. Age is a really touchy subject with Ang" she explained. Jane and Maura both nodded knowing it was true.

"Well I should go see is she is awake" Sara said and made her way back to the guest house where Angela was still sleeping. She carefully placed the two mugs on the bedside table next to Angela and sat down on the bed. She gently reached out and stroked Angela's cheek, making her stir. Angela opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning" she said in a groggy voice. Sara returned the smile and let her sit up.

"Morning. I made you some coffee" she pointed to the mug on her bedside table. Angela turned and took the cup.

"Thank you" as she took a sip she remembered Jane and Maura.

"Is Jane and Maura up?" she asked. Sara nodded.

"They are. And they told me your birthday was next week" she smiled. Angela couldn't help but groan.

"I wish they would stop telling everyone" she took another sip of her coffee.

"Hey I am glad they told me. I couldn't very well let the day you were born pass without being celebrated. Now I have to go shopping and find you a present" Sara took a sip of her own coffee.

"No. Please don't get me anything. I already told those two I don't want anything" Angela shook her head.

"Nonsense. I will plan the whole day for us. Just the two of us" Sara smiled sweetly. Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could kill Jane sometimes.

Sara led Angela back to the car. Their arms around each other.

"Thank you so much for today honey. I have really enjoyed it. And the necklace is beautiful" Angela smiled as she finger the gold pendant around her neck. Sara smiled.

"Well anything to celebrate this special day. Now I hope the museum and the art gallery weren't too boring for you" stopped to open the car door for Angela.

"Sweetie I didn't think it was boring at all. I love that sort of thing. I have never had anyone to go with. But now I do and thank you" Angela leaned in and kissed Sara softly before getting into the car. Sara ran around the car and got in and headed back to Angela's. Sara got out and quickly sent a text to Jane before getting out and opening the door for Angela once again. Angela chuckled as she got out.

"I am really being treated like a queen today. But you know it is completely unnecessary" she smiled and kissed Sara as she got out as well. They made their way to the front door. Angela opened it and as soon as she stepped inside Jane, Maura, Frankie, Paige and Tommy all jumped out yelling surprise and letting streamers go.

"Oh my god" Angela said shock taking over her before she finally started to laugh. Sara came up behind her and wrapped her arm around Angela's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Surprise" she said softly. Angela laughed and looked at her children.

"I thought I told you never to throw me a surprise party" she said. Jane walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"After all you have been through this year, Maura and I thought we should do something special for you. I mean how many parties did you throw for us" Jane smiled as Maura then hugged and kissed her cheek, followed by Paige, Frankie then Tommy.

"Well thank you all so much" she smiled at them.

"And we couldn't have done it without Sara. She kept you away from the house long enough for us to get everything organised" Paige said with a soft smile. Angela finally looked around the room and saw streamers and a banner that said "Happy Birthday". Then she spotted a small table that was filled with gifts.

"No, please don't say those are for me" she looked at all of them.

"Of course Ma. Go ahead and open them" Tommy said as he handed her a glass of punch. She smiled and took a small sip as she went over to the table. She picked up a small one and read the label.

"From Frankie and Paige" she smiled at the two. Paige was now 7 months pregnant and was clearly showing. She carefully opened the present and grinned. It was a pink fleece blanket with the name 'Natalia' embroided on it in purple.

"So you're having a girl?" she beamed at them. They both nodded.

"We thought that could be here blanket for when she came to stay with you" Frankie explained. Angela couldn't contain her excitement.

"I love it" she folded the blanket back up and put it on the nearby dining table and reached for another one, which was from Jane and Maura. It was a bit bigger than the others. Once it was opened she turned it around and she was staring at a landscape oil painting of Venice.

"It's gorgeous. I love it. Thank you" she smiled and put it down.

After the present were done, they brought out the cake that Maura had spent all day making, and which Paige had helped decorate. They shared some stories about each of Jane's, Frankie's and Tommy's most memorable birthdays and before long it was late. Frankie and Paige were the first to leave, soon followed by Tommy. Jane, Maura, Angela and Sara were sharing a bottle of wine in the lounge room.

"Well I don't know about you three but I am going to turn in for the night" Sara announced as she got up and started to stretch. Angela nodded with a yawn.

"I think I might join you" She said as she go up and finished the last bit of wine in her glass. Jane and Maura shared a quick glance to each other.

"Okay, well good night" They both said quickly. Angela gave them both another hug and kiss on the cheek before she followed Sara out to the guest room. Jane couldn't help burst into hysterics.

"Well no two guesses at what they will be doing" she said as she slumped back into the lounge. Maura grinned at Jane.

"Well we could be doing that too you know". Maura didn't have time to think before Jane was on top of her, kissing her.

Angela and Sara had gotten changed and were in bed, but they weren't doing what Jane and Maura thought. Sara had her arms wrapped tightly around Angela as she spooned her from behind.

"You know they do love you very much. And just so you know, none of this was my idea. As Jane said, I just had to get you away from the house" she nuzzled Angela's neck.

"It's okay. I'm glad I got to spend the day with you. It was a very nice surprise what they did for me" Angela pulled Sara's arms around her tighter and yawned again. Sara kissed her shoulder gently.

"Like I said. They love you. Now get some sleep" she whispered. Her only response was the deep breath of Angela finally asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were moving forward with Angela and Sara. Two months ago Sara suggested that Angela move in with her, and Angela happily agreed. Now they were finally settled in and already acting like they have been together years and not months.

Sara sighed as she switched off the TV and got up from the couch. She turned the corner and almost ran into Angela. She was dressed in her pyjama shorts and a tank top and pulling on her silk robe, fresh from the bathroom.

"God I wish I didn't have to go to bed" she said as she ran her eyes up and down Angela's figure.

"You're going to bed?" Angela asked a little disappointed. Sara nodded.

"I have to be up at 5am for work" she stepped closer to her and placed her hands on Angela's hips.

"Why haven't I seen these shorts before?" she asked. Angela blushed slightly.

"Because it's new. I saw it on sale the other day. Do you like it?" she asked sweetly. Sara shook her head with a laugh.

"Baby I love it" she ran her hands over Angela's hips and around to her ass.

"You really have no idea how sexy you are ,do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Angela just shook her head. It wasn't until she started dating Sara that she had actually been called sexy. Sara's hands went under the shorts and grabbed her ass as she kissed her passionately. Angela's hands tangled in Sara's hair, pulling her closer. Sara pushed Angela back against the wall and start attacking her neck, pressing her body against her.

"I-I thought you had to go to bed" Angela breathed, trying to supress her moan.

"Mmm this is so much more important" her slipped around the front of the shorts, under her panties and started stroking Angela's sex. Angela couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Sara circled Angela's clit with one finger as she started to kiss and suck her neck.

"Oh Sara…I love you" Angela breathed and bit her lower lip to try and stop another moan. She could feel Sara grin against her neck as she moved up and kissed behind her ear.

"Marry me" she whispered. Angela's heart stopped at her words. She didn't know what to say or think. Was this a serious proposal or just a spare of the moment sentence. She didn't even have time to say anything when her phone started to ring, causing Sara to stop what she was doing.

"I'll just see who it is" she said. Sara stepped back with a sigh. She was so turned on right now and this interruption was not helping.

Angela grabbed her phone off the table and checked the caller ID. It wasn't anyone she knew so she answered it. Her heart sank instantly as she turned to Sara.

"I will be right there" she hung up and turned and looked for her shoes.

"Sweetie, who was it?" Sara asked worried as she watched Angela pull on her slippers.

"The hospital. Frankie has been in an accident. I have to go" she said clearly shaken. She grabbed the car keys off the hook but before she could leave, Sara was next to her and grabbed them off her.

"I will drive you. I am not letting you drive in this state" she grabbed her joggers and slipped them on before grabbing her purse and leading Angela out to the car.

During the car ride Angela didn't say anything and Sara was too afraid to ask any question. She knew Angela was a very family oriented person and to have one of her children in the hospital due to some sort of an accident would be terrifying. She pulled up into the hospital car park and before she had turned the car off Angela was out and running for the Emergency entrance. She quickly got out and went after her

Angela entered the ER and looked around and saw Paige sitting in one of the horrible white plastic chairs. She made her way over to her.

"Paige, sweetie" she tried to keep the panic out of her voice, but didn't succeed.

"Oh Angela" Paige stood up and wrapped her arms her mother-in law. Her composure falling apart as she started to sob into her neck. Angela ran her hands up and down Paige's back as best she could as her pregnant belly was in the way.

"It's okay. Do you know what happened?" she asked as she pulled back and stared into the tear stained face. Paige shook her head.

"I got a call about 40 minutes ago saying he had been taken her and that he was involved in an accident while on duty. The nurses keep telling me he is in surgery and will update me when they know more" she sniffled as Angela lead her back to the seats. Sara walked in and saw them. She made her way over and saw how upset Paige was and knew it was bad. She took the seat next to Angela and placed her hand on her knee. Angela covered her hand with her own.

"Has Jane called you or been here?" Angela asked. Paige shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No. I haven't heard from her at all. I can't lose him Angela. He has to meet Natalia" she sobbed as she rubbed her bulging belly. With her other hand she took Paige's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We won't lose him. He is tough sweetie. He is a Rizzoli" she was trying to believe her own words, but until someone would tell them what was going on there would be that thought in the back of her head that she might lose her son.

"Ma!" all three heads snapped up to see Jane and Maura rushing towards them. Angela stood up and hugged Jane.

"Janie what happened? They haven't told us anything" she let go to see the panicked look on Jane's face.

"Ma I wasn't there. I got the call from Cavanaugh. Apparently Frankie and Charlie, his partner, were doing their normal patrol when two idiots driving a stolen car ran a red light, running into them so hard it flipped the patrol car" Jane took a deep breath and continued.

"Paramedics told Cavanaugh that he had to be cut from the car as they hit his side" she looked down at Paige who couldn't control her sobs any longer.

"Hey" Jane said in a hushed voice. She let go of Angela and knelt down in front of Paige taking her hands.

"Frankie is going to be okay. One of the paramedics told Cavanaugh that he was asking for you the whole time" she gave Paige a small smile.

"He did?" she asked trying to mirror Jane's smile. Jane nodded and gave her hands a squeeze.

"He did. I know my brother. He is not going anywhere" she kissed Paige's hands and stood up. Maura came over and rested her hand on the small of Jane's back. Angela sat back down and took Sara's hand. Sara looked at Angela and she could tell something was wrong, but the doctor came and distracted them before she got the chance to ask what was going through her mind.

"Rizzoli?" he asked as he looked at the group. Angela stood up and nodded.

"Yes? How is he?" she asked quickly.

"Well he is out of surgery and in the ICU. He is a very lucky man" he started to explain.

"What was wrong?" Paige asked quickly. The doctor nodded.

"Well he had fracture to his left clavical, a broken cheek bone, a shard of glass was lodged in his abdomen which thankfully didn't cause too much damage and apart from minor bruising and abrasions he is fine" he concluded with a small smile. All of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" Paige asked quickly.

"Yes, but I would prefer if it was one at a time. He is hooked up to a lot of machines and it can be quiet overwhelming" he explained. They all looked at Paige.

"You go see him sweetie. I will be here waiting" Angela smiled. Paige followed the doctor down the corridor and out of sight. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Well thank god" she said with a sigh.

"This is all your fault" Angela suddenly said. All eyes shot to Jane.

"Me? I didn't hit him. How is this my fault?" she asked in disbelief.

"He looked up to you Janie. And then you went and joined the police force. So what did Frankie do. He joined the police force to be just like you. You became a detective and guess what. He wants to be a detective too. It was bad enough when you wanted to do it and then you dragged your brother into it. We could have lost him tonight Jane. Natalia could have grown up without ever meeting her father" she said starting to get hysterical.

"Ma this is not my fault. Him joining the force was not my fault" she tried to reason with her.

"Jane.." Angela went to say something else but thankfully Sara interrupted her.

"How about we go for a walk. Cool down a little bit" she said as she placed her hand on Angela's back and gently ushered her away, leaving Jane a little dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It just seems like whatever Jane does or says Frankie has to do it too and I can't take it. I almost lost my baby boy tonight and I have never been so scared in my life" she finally let the tears go. Sara wrapped her arms around her.

"I know sweetie, but he is going to be okay. And this kind of accident could have happened anytime. He just happened to be on duty" Sara said as she rubbed soothing circles over Angela's back. Angela buried her face in Sara's neck and cried. She didn't like people seeing her cry.

After a few minutes she let go of Sara and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she took a few deep breaths.

"Don't be. It's okay honey. Are you ready to go back?" Sara asked softly. Angela thought about what she has just said to Jane and shook her head.

"She would be so angry with me" she sniffled as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Sara reached out and wiped them away.

"No she isn't. You were just worried about Frankie and angry and the people who did this. You wanted to blame someone and you knew she would be able to take it" Sara said softly. Angela sniffled and nodded and let Sara lead her back to the waiting room where Jane and Maura were still sitting. Jane was bent over, her head in her hands, Maura trying to comfort her.

"Janie?" Angela said in a soft voice, still laced with many unshed tears. Jane's head snapped up and she stood up.

"Ma, this isn't my fault but I am…" Jane started but stopped when Angela shook her head.

"It's not your fault. I was scared and angry. I am so sorry honey" the tears started down her face again. Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm sorry too Ma. I never wanted him to become a cop" she kissed Angela's cheek.

"Paige is back" Maura said as she saw the small pregnant red-head coming towards them. Angela let go of Jane and turned her attention to Paige.

"How is he honey?" she asked in a soothing voice. Paige tried to give Angela her best smile.

"He is okay. He looks pretty beat up, but he has some colour in his face and is breathing on his own which is good" she wiped the lone tears that still ran down her face.

"That's great. Now how about we get you home. All this stress can't be good for you or the baby" Angela said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Paige just nodded and dug out her keys from her purse.

"Oh no, no, no. You are not driving" Angela took the keys from her and handed them to Sara.

"Sara will drive you home and stay with you for the night in case anything happens" she looked down at Paige's belly, then turned to Maura and Jane.

"You two will go home and get some sleep then in the morning you will find out exactly what happened" she ordered.

"Sweetie what are you going to do?" Sara asked softly.

"I am going to stay here, with Frankie. If he wakes up he needs to see a familiar face" she gave her a soft smile.

"Ma, you don't have to do that" Jane started to object, but Angela shook her head.

"I am his mother and this is what mothers do. Please, all of you go home" she said trying to shoo them out of the hospital. They all reluctantly followed, Sara kissed Angela.

"Call me if you need me" she said before helping Paige out to the car. Angela sighed and walked towards Frankie's room. She took a deep breath before stepping in, but it still didn't prepare her for what she saw.

There he lied. His face swollen and bruised with a few scraps. His arm was in a sling and he was as still as a statue. The only thing that told her he was alive was the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the slight rise and fall of his chest. She walked over to the seat that Paige had used and sat down. She gently took his hand and held it.

"Wake up sweetie" she said softly. She kissed his hand softly before resting her head on the bed and closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later Angela walked into Frankie's hospital room.

"Guess who" she said cheerily as she entered with a few bags. Frankie sat more upright in his bed and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Ma. What did you bring this time?" he asked eyeing the bags. She stopped and looked at him.

"It sounds like you are bored of me bringing you things from home. If it's such a bother I can take them home" she turned to head for the door.

"No Ma wait. I didn't mean it like that" he quickly said, making Angela stop and turn back around. He sighed.

"Sorry. I was supposed to be going home today, but they haven't given me any papers to sign" he said a little frustrated. Angela took up her usual seat, placing the bags on the bed.

"Sweetie its only 10 in the morning. You still have all day to be released. Do you want to see what I brought you?" she smiled brightly. This was how Angela always got she wanted from her children. They just couldn't refuse her infectious smile.

"Sure Ma. What did you bring me?" he asked with a little chuckle. From one of the bags she produced a small container.

"In here is some Biscotti, I know how much you love it. And in this one, Sara made you some brownies" she said as she pulled out another container. Frankie took them and shook his head.

"You two are seriously going to make me fat" he laughed. Angela shook her head.

"Nonsense. And if we do, well that will compensate for the lack of food you will get when Natalia is finally here" she smiled as she pulled out some magazines from another bag. Frankie just nodded.

"So nothing has happened yet? Paige is still okay?" he asked. Angela looked up at him and could see the worry etched in his face.

"Oh honey she is doing great. Natalia isn't going anywhere until her daddy is home and well" she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He gave her a soft smile. For a moment they just smiled at each other. He moved the containers of sweets and the magazines and took his Mother's hand.

"Ma. You need to give her an answer. I am fine now" he said softly. Angela looked at him a little confused.

"Who? And an answer to what?" she asked. He sighed.

"Sara and her marriage proposal" he stated. Angela's heart stopped. How did he know about that? Did everyone know about it?

"How did you…" she tried to form a sentence.

"She told me. A few nights ago actually. She came in to check on me before she went home. I was asleep when she first came in but I woke up as she started telling me about it and I wanted her to keep talking so I didn't let her know I was awake. Ma she loves you and it is clear you love her, so why keep her hanging for an answer?" he asked squeezing her hand. Her mouth moved but she couldn't say anything. She sighed softly.

"I don't know if I want to get married again. I did it once already and look how that turned out" she shook her head.

"Sara is nothing like pop. And it doesn't have to be a big wedding like you and pop had. It could just be a little ceremony" he explained to her. She thought about what he was saying and it was true. Sara was the complete opposite to Frank. She nodded slowly.

"You are right Frankie" she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"I have to go. Call me if you need me to take you home" she said as she got up and grabbed her purse.

"I will Ma. Good luck" he called after her as she ran out of his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was busy typing away on her computer. She stopped to push her glasses back up her nose and continued. She was then interrupted by a knock on her door. She sighed.

"Come in" she called and went back to typing. She didn't look up to see who it was until she heard her door close again.

"Ang, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up at the sight of her girlfriend. Angela walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Sara was a little stunned at first. Angela was never usual this forward, but she kissed her back.

"Yes" Angela finally said against Sara's lips.

"Yes what?" she asked a little confused. Angela grinned and looked into Sara's eyes.

"I will marry you" she said with a big smile. Sara's face lit up with excitement.

"Really?" she asked. Angela nodded and kissed her again. Sara placed her hands on Angela's hips and pushed her to her desk. Angela took the hint and go up on top of my, sending a few files to the floor. Sara stepped in between Angela's legs and continued to kiss her. Angela moaned softly as Sara's hands went up her body and grabbed her breasts. They were both interrupted by another knock on Sara's door and in walked her assistant.

"Sara we have…oh whoa. Sorry" he said turning around once he realised what he was walking in on. Sara removed her hands and looked at him over Angela's shoulder.

"Daniel what is it?" she asked a little out of breath.

"Uh we need to go over the details of tomorrow's meeting, but it can wait" he said still not looking at her.

"Damn right it can wait. Close the door behind you" she ordered. He nodded and within in two seconds was gone, leaving them alone. Angela grinned.

"I have never seen your bossy side before" she said with a smile.

"That's because you are my girlfriend and I am not your boss" she said with a sweet smile. She kissed her again softly.

"Fiancée" Angela corrected her. Sara nodded and then remembered the ring.

"Wait" she said and leaned over to check her desk draw and pulled out a small box and opened it.

"Oh honey. It's beautiful. I didn't know you had a ring already" Angela smiled.

"Of course I had a ring. I had planned to ask you for a while, just didn't expect to do it the way I did" she laughed softly as she took the ring and slipped it onto Angela's finger.

"I love it. It's gorgeous" she smiled as she starred at her hand.

"Anything for you honey" she leaned up and kissed Angela again softly.

"I should let you get back to work" she said as she went to slide off the desk, but Sara stopped her.

"I didn't say you could go. I am not done with you" she grinned and ran a hand up Angela's leg.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you like in this blue dress" she whispered against Angela's ear as her hand went up under the soft fabric, making Angela's leg shiver with anticipation.

"You may have mentioned it once before" she replied as her eyes closed. Sara's fingers gently ran over Angela's panties, causing her to moan slightly.

"I couldn't be happier that you agreed to be my wife" she said as she kissed Angela's neck, right under her ear. Angela bit her lip as she felt Sara's finger slip beneath her panties and run up and down her folds. She wrapped one arm around her and rested the other on the desk. Sara entered her with two fingers.

"So ready baby" she whispered as she sucked and kissed Angela's neck. Angela gave her a soft moan in reply. Sara wrapped an arm around Angela's waist and brought her closer to the edge of her desk so she could get a better angle. Angela threw her head back and moaned again as Sara's expert fingers massaged her inner walls.

"Oh god I can't believe I did that" Angela said as she covered her face with her arms as she laid back on Sara's desk.

"Honey it's normal" Sara tried to sooth her, while trying not to laugh as well. She had to admit. She was pretty pleased with herself.

"Sara I just peed during sex" she said exasperated. Sara really couldn't help but laugh now. It was clear Angela had never done this before, nor has she ever heard of female ejaculation.

"And now you're laughing at me" she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life.

"I am laughing at you but not for the reason you think I am. Honey you didn't pee, you ejaculated" she leaned down and kissed Angela's arms that still covered her face.

"And if I am quite honest, I thought it was sexy and I wish I had made you do it sooner" she said with a grin. Angela froze and slowly moved her arms from her face.

"I what?" she asked clearly confused. Sara grinned and kissed her lips quickly.

"You female ejaculated. Only some women experience it when they experience an orgasm from g-spot stimulation, which I just did" she smiles staring into Angela's eyes. She could tell Angela was trying to understand and believe what she was saying. Angela bit her lower lip.

"So I, female ejaculated?" she asked softly. Sara nodded and kissed her again. She could feel the smile that broke out on Angela's face, followed but a laugh.

"And here I thought I had peed myself. I guess that would explain why it felt so intense" she reached up and caressed Sara's cheek.

"Well now we know little missy can ejaculate, I am going to have so much fun with this" she grinned and kissed her once more before getting up, pulling Angela up with her and helping her with her pants.

"Honey, as amazing as that was, once was enough" She slid off the desk and readjusted her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay. I will refrain from doing it too often" Sara grinned. Her eyes got a glimpse of the ring on Angela's hand.

"That really suits you" she smiled. Angela looked down at her hand.

"It does. We will have to have a dinner and invite everyone over to tell them" she smiled. Sara nodded.

"Well why don't you go home and organise a night. Perhaps when Frankie is home and fighting fit again". Angela nodded and kissed Sara.

"Sounds perfect. Don't work too hard" she smiled and kissed her again before leaving and heading home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys. A lot of stuff has been going on so it has taken me a while to get back to this story but I have a lot of ideas so I will keep on writing. This chapter is only short but trust me, there is plenty more to come.**

Angela sat with a glass of wine and she folded wedding invitations and slipped them into the envelopes. She had already done 30 by the time Sara walked through the door.

"Hey gorgeous" she greeted her fiancée as she came into the living room and kissed Angela's cheek.

"Hi. How was your day?" Angela asked not taking her eyes off her task as Sara sat down next to her.

"Boring. The usual. Have you been at this all day?" she asked looking at the pile ready to be mailed off. Angela shook her head as she took a small sip of her wine and finally looked at the woman next to her.

"No. I started this about 20 minutes ago. Earlier I booked the photographer and the caterer. Then I rang Jane and Paige to make sure they could make it to the dress fittings, which let me tell you, Jane was not pleased about" she gave a soft chuckle.

"I can imagine. Have you eaten?" Sara asks sweetly. Angela shook her head.

"No I thought I would wait for you. I am not that hungry anyway" she smiled softly before leaning over and kissed Sara softly. Sara grinned and deepened the kiss. Without warning, Sara got up and was in Angela's lap, her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? I need to finish those save the dates" Angela said with a little chuckle. Sara then removed her shirt and threw it on the floor. Angela couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair of breast that now where in front of her face, only covered by a bra.

"I thought we could have some fun. We haven't had any real 'us' time since this whole wedding planning started" Sara quickly explained before leaning in and kiss Angela's neck, her hands running underneath her shirt and grabbing her breasts.

"Hmm, no bra. Exactly the way I like it" she grinned as her hands worked Angela's breasts, causing her to moan slightly. Angela rolled her head back onto the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Sara started attacking her neck with her mouth. She was so wound up after days upon days with no sex.

It was when her hand on Angela's left breast felt something hard that she stopped. She ripped Angela's shirt over her head and looked at where her hand had stopped. Angela noticed her and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking down at Sara's hand.

"Nothing. I just thought I felt something" she said trying not to alarm her. With her other hand she felt the same spot on the opposite breast but didn't feel the lump.

"Does that hurt?" she asked as she pressed lightly on the lump. Angela winced slightly.

"A little" she answered. Sara took off her bra and examined her own breasts. Not feeling any lumps she looked at Angela, now worried.

"How long has that been there?" she asked. Angela felt her own breast and gasped at the lump she felt.

"I don't know. It wasn't there the last time I examined myself" she said as she examined both breasts.

"Which was when?" Sara asked. Angela shook her head.

"I don't know. I have been so caught up with organising this wedding that I forget to do my weekly check. It could be weeks or months" she said starting to panic. Sara pulled her hands away and squeezed them.

"I'm sure it's nothing. But I think we should go to the doctor tomorrow and get it checked out just in case okay?" she said sternly. Angela nodded. Her mind was buzzing. What if it was cancer? What if she wouldn't make it to her wedding day which was only 8 months away?

"Ang, baby please try not to think about it" Sara pleaded as she looked into Angela's eyes. She could see them glaze over and that was a sign that there were tears to follow. She took a deep breath and finally looked back at Sara.

"I'm sorry. It's just such a shock. You hear about it all the time and never think it's going to happen to you" she said taking a deep breath. Sara cupped Angela's face and starred into her eyes.

"You don't know that it's breast cancer. Could just be a fatty mass. I had one in my leg many years ago. Please don't worry yourself sick over it before we even know what it is" she said and kissed her lips softly. Angela nodded.

"How about we head to bed? I am not hungry and I just want to hold you" Sara said with a soft smile. This made Angela smile and nod.

"Sounds perfect". They both packed up the save the date card and headed to bed. They both climbed into bed and Sara pulled Angela to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her and kissing her head.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" Angela replied as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have had some things to deal with and it took me a while to get in the mood to write. This chapter is a little sad, but trust me, it gets better **

Angela sat in the waiting area, her hands in her lap. Sara sat next to her and placed a hand on top of hers.

"Honey I am sure everything is fine" she tried to assure the older woman. Angela didn't look at her. She just kept starring ahead. Having the tests done was a nerve wracking experience in itself. Now she was finally getting the results.

"Miss Rizzoli" the doctor calls out. Sara stands up and pulls Angela with her. They follow the doctor back into his office and both take a seat opposite him.

"Sorry for the wait" he says with a soft smile. He brings up Angela's file on the computer and then sits forward in his seat.

"Can you just tell me the results please" Angela almost begged. He gave a soft sigh.

"I am sorry to say you have stage three breast cancer. You are lucky you caught it when you did or it could have been much worse" he said in a soft tone. Angela's heart was racing. Deep down she knew it was cancer but she prayed for two days for it to just be a fatty mass. Sara reached over and took one of Angela's hands. Angela squeezed it tight.

"So what does that mean? What are our treatment options?" she asked. It was clear that Angela was in no fit state to ask the important questions. The doctor nodded, expecting these questions.

"Well it is stage three so we need to act fast. I advise two or three rounds of Chemotherapy, then do a scan to see how much the tumour has shrunk, then hopefully remove the tumour and follow up with another one or two treatments of Chemotherapy to make sure all the cancer cells are gone. Once all that is gone, I would like to get follow ups every month or so for at least six months just to keep an eye on it" He carefully explains not wanting to scare them anymore then he has to. Sara nodded and watched Angela who was still frozen.

"And what happens if the tumour doesn't shrink?" Sara continues with her questions. The doctor gives a sigh.

"We will have to remove the breast" he states. Sara lets out a deep breath. They both discuss setting up Angela's fist chemo session. All Angela can do is sit there. She can't believe what she is hearing. She feels numb inside.

"Thank you Doctor Stevens. Come one sweetie. Let's go home" Sara said as she stood up, shook the doctor's hand and helped Angela stand up. Sara escorted Angela out the car. She went to get in the driver's side but stopped when she saw Angela standing there. Then all of a sudden she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Sara quickly ran around to her and wrapped her arms around her shaking body tightly.

"Honey it's all going to be okay. You will be fine. You are the strongest woman I know" Sara told her trying to soothe her. She kissed the top of Angela's head. It hurt seeing the woman she loved like this. Angela took a few calming breaths and removed her hands to look at Sara.

"I-I need to tell my kids" she sobbed.

"Of course. We will go home and I will call them" Sara said. There was no way Angela call make that call. She wouldn't be able to get a word out in the state she was in. Angela nodded and held Sara. She was so thankful she had her. If she had gotten this news alone she wouldn't know what she would do. Sara kissed a tear stained cheek.

"I love you. So much" she said softly. This made Angela smile a little.

"I love you too. So much" she replied and kissed Sara softly. Sara opened her door and helped her into the car before going around to the driver's side again. She paused and took a calming breath herself before she got in the car and drove them home.

Sara opened the front door and lead Angela inside.

"How about you go sit down on the couch and I will make us some tea?" she suggested with a smile. She read somewhere that it is best to try and be positive when horrible things like this. Positive energy can play a big part in some ones fight for life. Angela nodded and went and sat on the couch with a sigh.

"Could you invite them all over today? I would like to tell them at the same time and as soon as possible" Angela said from the couch. She just sat there starring at the coffee table.

"Of course honey" Sara quickly made two cups of green tea and brought them over. She gave a mug to Angela who gave her a soft smile as a thank you.

"Is there anyone else you want me to call? Your brother perhaps?" she asked taking a small sip of the still extremely hot tea. Angela shook her head.

"No just the kids" she said as she sipped her own tea. She put it back on the table with a sigh. Sara had never seen Angela this quiet. She out her own tea on the table ad moved closer to her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her fiancée's cheek.

"It will all be okay. How about I go call them now to get it over and done with" Sara suggested as she got up and grabbed her phone and started making the calls. Angela laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She had never thought this day would come. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Angela woke up to whispers of familiar voices. She opened her eyes and saw her family standing around talking to each other. She stretched and sat up. Frankie was the first one to notice she was up.

"Ma, what's going on? Sara called us all over here and hasn't told us what's going on" he said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her. Angela tried to smile as she noticed the other and then Sara who was still keeping quiet.

"Yeah ma, what's going on?" Jane asked, folding her arms over her chest. Angela sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sara and I got some bad news today and I wanted to tell you all at once. Please, I think you should all sit down" she said softly. They all looked at her and took a seat. Sara, sitting on the other side of Angela and taking her hand. Paige sat with Natalia on one of the arm chairs, Maura in the other with Jane sitting on the armrest, while Tommy refused to sit down. Angela took a deep breath before she started explaining.

"A few days ago Sara noticed a lump in my breast and so she took me to the doctors to get it checked out. And well, we got the results today. Turns out it is cancer. Stage three" she said softly. She looked around at her children and she could see the shock on their faces. Even Paige and Maura.

"What? Are they sure?" Tommy asked. Angela nodded.

"They even booked me in for my first chemotherapy treatment for next week" she told them.

"Angela. I am so, so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Paige asked as she held Natalia close to her as she started to fuss. Angela shook her head.

"Thanks sweetie, but Sara and I will be fine" she squeezes Sara's hand and tries to smile to try and harden the blow of the news.

"Ma, I-I don't even know what to say" Frankie said as he put his arm around her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek which made her heart ache. She doesn't want to leave any of them. Especially not before getting to know her two month old granddaughter.

"It will be okay" she told them all again as she kiss his cheek. Maura went to say something but stopped when Jane got up and stormed out of the room, then the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go talk to her" Maura said as she stood up.

"No, Maura I think I should go" Angela stood up and went after Jane.

When Angela got outside she saw Jane out by the cars pacing up and down.

"Janie?" she asked as she walked over to her. Jane stopped and looked at her mother. Angela hadn't seen that look on Jane's face for a very long time. Not even when Frank left.

"Ma" she couldn't even form a sentence. She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't one to show her emotions, but right now she couldn't help it. Angela walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her.

"Jane please talk to me" she said softly. Jane quickly moved away and looked at her.

"This family has been through so much. And just when I finally think things are finally going to be okay. And now this. Now you may be dying on us. That is the worst news any of us could have gotten" she sniffled. Angela's heart was breaking for her daughter. She had never really opened up like this before. She went to say something but Jane kept going.

"When pop left it hurt. It hurt because he abandoned us on his own accord. But this. This is the work of god. Or the devil, I am not quite sure. But Ma, you could die, and I don't want you too" she said as she vigorously wiped away a tear.

"Oh honey" Angela said as she wrapped Jane in a big hug, this time Jane didn't pull away. She hugged her mother back.

"I will be fine honey. We Rizzoli's are tough" she told her oldest daughter. Jane rested her head on Angela's shoulder and took a deep calming breath.

"We are. But I swear, if you die on me, I am coming after you" she said with a small laugh. Angela let out a laugh herself.

"Well I won't be going anywhere" they kept hugging for a while, just enjoying the moment with each other before going inside and answering questions from the others.


End file.
